Word of the Day
by setr
Summary: A random collection of drabbles. I have a bag of names and a word of the day calendar and this is the outcome. I do not own One Piece or its characters
1. Lucid

Word: Lucid; Characterized by clear understanding  
Pairing: Zoro/Nojiko  
Rating: T

**Lucid**

The moment she had laid eyes on him she had known. She had known that he had a hidden strength that ran deeper than anything she had ever known. She had known that despite his gruff exterior he had a kind heart that beat just like her own. She had known that for better or worse he was her other half.

The moment she had spoken to them he had figured it out. He had figured out that despite her brave exterior she was lonely. He had figure out that as tough as she seemed her heart was fragile. He had figured out that this was the woman that could make his heart race. He had figured out that whatever it took he was going to end up with her.


	2. Angel

_I don't like this one.... but it was the word of the day so what can you do..._

Word: Conglomerate – a large corporation  
Pairing: Nami x Conis  
Rating: T

**Angel**

She had been amazed at how much of a corporation Skypiea had been. Everything from the old lady at the gate, to their army to the so-called saints and god. There was a clear hierarchy to the island with one supreme ruler yet to the golden-haired angel it was home. Instead of the betrayal and pettiness between the citizens that she had encountered as a part of Arlong's crew there was love and devotion.

When Conis had broken down and revealed the trap she was sending them on Nami's heart had broken for the girl. She knew what it was like to be stuck under a tyrant and having to betray those you cared about. Yet unlike Nami, Conis had still opened her arms to the newcomers. She had welcomed them in and helped more than she would ever know. Nami was in awe of the young woman's continual faith in humankind after all she had been through.

So when they had parted ways Nami's heart had felt lighter than it had in years. As she shared a farewell hug with the angel who had inspired her, she blinked back tears knowing she would miss her. Conis truly was an angel and after that day Nami used her memory to help keep her strong.


	3. Determination

Word: Vehemently – with great emotion, usually anger  
Pairing: None, Ace and Shanks  
Rating: T

**Determination**

Two posters sat side by side on his desk. One of a young boy smiling at the camera with a huge grin. Not your everyday wanted poster but then again Monkey D. Luffy wasn't your everyday pirate. The other was more serious, a definite confidence staring out of the page, challenging all who looked at it. As amiable as he was, Portgas D. Ace had always been one to throw down a challenge. Two brothers, two pirates, two dreams. The boys were so similar and yet so different. Luffy had followed Shanks around, begging to come with him but Ace had never done that. No, begging was not something Ace did.

_Flashback_

"You are not my father and you can't tell me what to do."

The logia user's words were heated and his eyes sparked with righteous indignation. Shanks took a swig of his sake and laughed good-naturedly at the young teenager.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm not some naive kid like Luffy, I know you aren't all that and you never, _never_, will be the Pirate King."

Ace spat the words out vehemently, his youthful face contorted in defiance. Shanks could sense the determination and need to prove himself rolling off of the boy and he admired his tenacity. Putting down his mug he turned to face the boy, the easy smile gone from his face.

"Listen kid, not all of us want the same things. I love being a pirate and enjoy the freedom it entails. I am not after huge treasure or great fame. I'm not telling you what to do, simply do what you want."

Ace's anger dissipated slightly and Shanks let a smile slip back on to his face. The fierce determination was still there in his eyes and Shanks could tell that he absolutely refused to believe there was anything he could not do. The kid could go far if he wanted.

_End Flashback_

Unfortunately the kid could also end up getting himself killed or worse. Ace was a great pirate, a great commander for Whitebeard but just as he had vehemently spoken to Shanks all those years ago he knew that Ace felt equally strong about tracking down Blackbeard. Shanks had no doubt that Ace would find the man, he was only worried about what would happen when he did.


	4. Something to Prove

Word: Chaff – waste or refuse  
Pairing: None really, Luffy and Mihawk  
Rating: T

**Something to Prove**

Everyone knew that Zoro had something to prove to Mihawk. From before the fight and especially after it. What no one, not even Zoro knew was that he wasn't the only Strawhat with an intense desire to prove himself to the legendary swordsman. What no one else knew was that Luffy also had something to prove.

_Flashback_

When the one-man boat had showed up at the island the whole town had been abuzz. They were used to Shanks and his crew dropping in every now and then, even if it had been several years since the last visit. This was something entirely different however, never had one of the Shichibukai shown up on Fuschia Island. The war lord had been polite however, a true gentleman despite his lack of shirt. When Luffy had heard the news he had rushed to the docks immediately to see the famed boat. Shanks had often mentioned his old friend and Luffy figured that was why he was here.

"Oi! Don't touch my boat." A deep voice cut through the air.

Luffy spun around and came face to face... er chest... with Dracule "Hawk-eyes" Mihawk. The rubber boy looked up, a huge grin lighting his face.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He introduced himself.

Mihawk looked utterly unimpressed, a look of disdain crossing his defined features. Luffy could feel his grin faltering under the older man's disinterested gaze but he forced it to stay put.

"I don't care just don't touch my boat."

Mihawk's eyes passed over his lanky frame briefly before sauntering off. He had looked at him as if he was nothing more than a piece of garbage on the ground. Anger and determination swelled up within him and he spun around to shout angry words at the retreating figure.

"Shanks was wrong! You're not cool at all!"

At the mention of the red-haired pirate's name the war lord paused and half looked over his shoulder. Luffy stood firm, not letting his glare falter or his anger fade. No one treated Monkey D. Luffy like trash. He was going to be the Pirate King, his name would be known everywhere and he was going to have the most freedom. He was no longer a five year old boy eager to follow Shanks around. He was going to find a great crew full of nakama and make it on his own with them!

"Why should your opinion matter to me? Who are you to be of any consequence?" the words were uttered calmly without even a full look in the boy's direction.

Luffy felt an intense need to prove himself well up within his frame.

"I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!" he said with an easy determination.

"Judge me then kid."

With that the man stalked away, heading into town to make some general inquiries before leaving again that night. A week later Luffy set off on his own adventure, ready to become the Pirate King.

_End Flashback_

When he had encountered Mihawk again briefly at the Baratie the man had barely spared him a glance. The only words spoken to him were a simple "He'll live." Then he was gone again, just as easily as before, Luffy still nothing more than waste in his eyes. But Luffy knew he would become the Pirate King and he took extra satisfaction in knowing that it was going to be his first mate and best friend who would defeat the legendary swordsman.


	5. Emissary

Word: Emissary – representative  
Pairing: None; Luffy and Sanji  
Rating: T

**Emissary**

Admittedly when he had first seen the blonde his mind had been a bit more focused on the concept of food than the person bringing it. However it hadn't taken him long to figure out just how much Sanji liked it at the Baratie. How much the restaurant, the old man and everyone else meant to him. Each day he would work hard and give it is all, a true emissary for the Baratie.

Luffy understood how this love and respect could also create pressure, he had seen it in the clear blue eye, in the set of his shoulders. The blonde felt an intense responsibility to give the Baratie a good name. That was why he kicked out scum, why he offered food to those who couldn't pay and why he always, always made the best meals. To Sanji the Baratie had standards and he would always do what it took to show that class to the world.

Luffy understood all of this and admired the older man. There were many reasons why Luffy declared him to be their new cook. He didn't make such invitations as rashly as some assumed. Beyond the fact that he cooked like no one else, this man had the heart and determination to be a Strawhat. Just as he was a great emissary for the Baratie Luffy knew that Sanji would be a great emissary for the Strawhats.


	6. Gifts and Talents

Word: Luthier – maker of stringed instruments  
Pairing: Usopp and Conis  
Rating: T

**Gifts and Talents**

When he first saw her he was more captivated by the beautiful instrument she carried in her lily-white hands than her own beauty. Though their time together was short it was a treasured time to the sharpshooter. Amidst all the celebrations at the defeat of Enel he had been off to the side working diligently over a tree stump he had fashioned into a worktable. Ever since first laying eyes on the magnificent lyre in Conis' hands he had been drawn in by its beauty.

His goggles were over his eyes and his dark curls were held back by his bandana, all of his attention on the wood in front of him. He was so engrossed in his task that he did not notice her approach him. She settled on the ground beside him gracefully, a small smile gracing her pale lips.

"What are you making Usopp-san?" she asked sweetly.

Usopp was startled by the sudden visitor and with an undignified shriek he tossed his tool in the hair. Conis' smile grew and she let out a tinkling laugh as melodious as her lyre. As she smiled upon him he felt as if he might know a portion of how Sanji felt upon most occasions. His heart began to beat rapidly under her angelic gaze and he quickly tried to stammer out a reply.

"Nothing... I mean.. I'm trying to make your... well not yours but a lyre like yours."

Usopp flushed but Conis continued to smile and she inclined her head to better view the warped wood in his hands. It was the crude form of a lyre simply missing the strings. Usopp knew that compared to her beautiful instrument this was nothing more than a lump of deformed wood.

"Would you like some help? I've made them before." Conis offered.

Usopp's heart swelled and he could do more than nod dumbly as Conis giggled and searched through his box of tools for the one she required. They worked together, Conis guiding his tanned hands along the wood as she shared her secrets in her lilting voice. Slowly under her tutelage the warped wood started to resemble the intricate shape and design of her own lyre. Her hands lingered on his, porcelain white against his own tanned ones. Their gazes met and held as they searched each other finding their own answers before Conis shyly looked down at their hands.

"All that's left is the strings."

"Great. You're amazing and quite talented Conis-chan."

"I've had lots of practice. I have some extra strings if you want."

Usopp nodded his head and steeling his courage he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against her satiny smooth cheek. Conis smiled up at him her cheeks tinged red and together they went off to get the strings and finish the simply adorned lyre.


	7. Burlesque Queen

Word: Burlesque – Involving satire of mockery  
Pairing: Robin and Vivi  
Rating: T

**Burlesque Queen**

To Vivi everything about her had always screamed burlesque. It was in the way she held herself, in the set of her lips and most importantly in the look of her stunningly blue eyes. She seemed to be mocking the world around her. A slight giggle making a mockery out of all the work of her subordinates, a flash in her eyes even daring to mock Crocodile himself. There was nothing flashy or evident about the woman, except perhaps her outfit, but there was a subtle satire lacing everything she did. Vivi might be the princess of a country but there was no doubt in her mind that Miss All Sunday was a burlesque queen.


	8. Hero

Word: Fickle – likely to change; picky  
Pairing: None; Zoro and Shanks  
Rating: T

**Hero**

The green-haired swordsman had never before met the red-haired pirate. He had never seen the determination flashing in his eyes, or the amusement sparkling below the rim of a straw hat. It didn't matter though, for Luffy had told him countless tales of his childhood hero, everything from the tricks he played on the young boy, to the mockery to the time he saved Luffy from the dangers of the sea. Through Luffy, the swordsman knew the infamous pirate well. He could see Shanks' determination shining in his captain's dark eyes, he could see the same easy amusement and gentle acceptance. His captain was more like his hero than even he realized but the swordsman saw it all.

Their eyes held the same passions, were filled with the same fickleness. For that is how the swordsman saw them. The onyx eyes were fickle. Never submitting completely to one emotion, forever changing between his various emotions. Shining with excitement once second to flashing with heated determination the next. Confusion, admiration, acceptance, understanding, his eyes showed them all.

His captain was adamant about several things. He was adamant about becoming the Pirate King, he was adamant about his love for meat and he was adamant that each and every one of his nakama would one day meet the red-haired pirate who had inspired it all. The swordsman saw this in his captain despite his fickle eyes. This belief always remained, an edge that never disappeared. When they finally did meet the infamous red-haired pirate the swordsman knew he would look into his eyes and see the same fickleness. For the pirate had shaped Luffy more than either of them knew.


	9. Seduction

Word: Pundit – a source of opinion, expert  
Pairing: Zoro x Nami  
Rating: M

**Seduction**

She had approached him as if she was all that, choosing her timing perfectly so that they were alone on the ship. She had dressed specifically for the occasion, putting on a pair of strappier sandals with a small heel that made her legs go on forever. She was breaking in a new skirt, the shortest he had seen on her yet and her tank top was tight and showed off all of her sinful curves without revealing a whole lot of skin.

He was leaning against the mast when she stalked up, a seductive smile curling her rosy lips. They had been flirting back and forth for weeks now, whether out of boredom or actual desire it wasn't certain. So he wasn't all that surprised when she planted herself in front of him, all sinuous curves and intoxicating aromas. He raised an eyebrow at her in question and she stepped closer, her long legs on either side of his hips.

He let a hand trail up the back of her calf, relishing in the silky smoothness of her skin under his calloused hands. Even with the heels he was sure he could reach all the way up her legs. His fingers danced along her skin while he removed his katana with the other hand and gently placed them aside. His other hand joined the back of the other silky calf, gently skimming the skin and drawing tiny shudders from her small frame. Then without warning he settled his hands behind her kneecaps and pulled backwards, the momentum causing her to land on his lap.

She scowled at him, tossing her orange hair indignantly but before she could say a word he caught her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply, possessively showing her that he was the one in charge. She had thought that she was going to seduce the solitary swordsman, that she would make the demon crumble. She hadn't counted on him knowing exactly what he was doing, on him knowing just how to raise his hips enough to already make her wet with want. She had thought that she was the expert in this situation but as one hand threaded through her hair pulling her closer and the other slipped under the waistband of her skirt she knew she was wrong.

His long fingers slipped under her panties and gripped the soft flesh of her ass all the while arching his hips up to rub his clothed erection against her wetness. She rubbed down against him wantonly, and at last earned herself a small growl. Her actions however also caused the swordsman to move. Standing up in one fluid motion, still carrying her in his arms. He felt her legs wrap around him tightly, tighter than necessary in her shock. He didn't waste time trying to find his way to a bed, instead disappeared down a darkened hallway and backed her up against a doorframe.

She let out a sharp hiss as her back collided with the wood frame and bit his lip in retaliation. The pain urged him on and one tanned hand slid up under her skirt while she shook with desire. A quick yank later her panties lay on the floor in a wreck of fabric. His pants were down around his knees a second later and she mewled as he teased her entrance with his tip.

Her legs tightened around him and she lifted herself up, one arm reaching upwards to grip the frame while the other stayed tangled in the back of his hair. Then she was lowering herself onto him while he thrust up to meet her. He pushed all the way in, delighting in the tight warmth and her desperate cries. Her nails dug into his scalp and together they moved, pulling out slowly just to slam back in again.

He pulled out of her inch by inch, tantalizingly slow despite her efforts to alter his speed. Even with her on top he had better control. Then he'd slam in again and again and she would shudder and shake and grip him even tighter.

The tightness was increasing in his belly, a white hot poker twisting his guts. A few more deep thrusts, aided by her sinfully tight clenching had him reaching his peak. In that moment his gut twisted even more than he thought possible before releasing and sending wave after wave of pleasure and warmth tingling out to every part of his body.

He felt her go slack in his arms as her death grip on the door frame loosened and she stopped trying to hold herself up. He held her weight easily and carried her back out to the deck, being sure to pull out of her first and pull his pants up. He deposited her on her chair and collapsed on the deck beside her, his head lolling back against the rail.

This was where the others found them when they made it back to the ship. Both of them dozing in the light breeze, easily woken by their captain's exuberant return. She pulled herself out of her chair, straightening her skirt as she did so. She moved to collect her map paper from the archaeologist and he called softly after her.

"If you ever want more lessons, let me know."


	10. Purify

_Short and crappy but look at what I got dealt..._

Word: Defecate – to purify, refine or void  
Pairing: None; Franky and Shanks (Oh boy...)  
Rating: T

**Purify**

His past was full of mistakes and darkness. No one could describe him as pure. In fact his body was physical evidence to the contrary; part man, part machine. His body marked him for what he was but he needed to purify himself to deserve this crew. He would put his past behind him to focus on the future and replace the evil with hope and determination.

The kid's hero had been pure despite all his wrongs. Tom had told him about some of the great pirates; Whitebeard, Shanks, Mihawk. They were all from an era of greatness. An era of pure integrity and dedication. It didn't matter that they were pirates, they had a pureness to their souls.

He needed to be like that, he needed to cleanse his soul of his past mistakes. It was only after doing this would he be acceptable as part of the crew of Shanks' protégé.


	11. Everyday

AU because I can

Word: Ditz – a scatterbrain or eccentric person  
Pairing: Zoro x Ace  
Rating: T

**Everyday**

The green-haired swordsman lounged on his bed as he watched the raven-haired bombshell flutter around the room. He scratched his bare chest, his fingers idly finding the scar and tracing it. The sight before him was one he saw every day.

He would get up early and hit the dojo, training hard for a couple hours before returning to his apartment. His boyfriend would have come over in that time, if he wasn't in fact all ready there. He would ignore the other man until he had showered and cleaned up, only then entering his bedroom. Each time he would find the punk stretched out naked somewhere. Sometimes it was the bed, sometimes the doorframe, sometimes the floor. Once it had even been on the dresser. After the sex he would lounge while his boyfriend scurried around the room looking for his clothes.

Every day it was the same. He had removed all clothing before Zoro got there and still had no clue where he had put them. The freckled boy had managed to find his pants and one shoe and was still looking for the rest of his clothing. Zoro's room wasn't all that big, it was basically a bed, a dresser and a desk. Finding things in it shouldn't be so hard but Ace had always been special.

Zoro didn't mind his boyfriend's scatterbrained behaviour, hell it was an excellent opportunity to admire Ace's well toned body. Zoro especially liked catching all the new marks and bruises that marked the tanned skin. As Ace finally found the rest of his clothes Zoro just smirked, Ace's ditziness was just one more thing he found endearing about the guy.


	12. Charisma

Word: Discombobulate – to confuse or disconcert  
Characters: Usopp and Ace  
Rating: T

**Charisma**

When he had first met him he had been able to see the similarities between the two brothers. They were both so energetic and charismatic. There were certain traits that both of the D. brothers possessed that marked them as part of the same family. However with that said he also noticed great differences between them.

There was something about the logia user that disconcerted Usopp. He was just a bit too cocky, a bit too sure of himself. The young man had charm and personality and Usopp could see how he could probably sweep just about anyone off their feet. That's probably what he found so discombobulating.

Ace was just too perfect. He was strong and good looking with amazing control of his power. Of course he did have the disadvantage of narcolepsy. In Usopp's mind however the narcolepsy didn't seem to bother Ace. If it were him who had the disease he would find it disconcerting to know that he could potentially fall asleep at any moment, be it in a battle or simply eating a meal. This didn't seem to bother Ace though, or perhaps it had just never occurred to him.

Usopp stared at the confident young man in front of them and even as he was being charmed he couldn't help but be just a bit confused.


	13. Blind Judgement

Word: Grandiose – more complicated than necessary  
Characters: Usopp and Zoro  
Rating: T

**Blind Judgement**

As far as he was concerned the sharpshooter was far more grandiose in his lies than he needed to be. Usopp was a crap liar because of it. They way he saw it if he kept things simple people might actually believe him. No one is going to believe he has a crew of 8,000 men hidden in the trees (well almost nobody) however a simple dozen would still have outnumbered them when they landed and would have actually been plausible.

What he didn't realize was that the sharpshooter thought that he was just as grandiose in his training.


	14. Shenanigans

Word: Shenanigans – mischief or trickery  
Characters: Franky and Usopp  
Rating: T

**Shenanigans**

Both men could be intensely mature and perceptive if needed but for the most part were pretty laid back. The teenage sharpshooter who had lied to please his ailing mother and the young man who had literally rebuilt himself after failure and disappointment. However when you put the two together it was mischief and shenanigans left and right.

They were always creating new things, goofing around and in general being the kid that neither had gotten to be. Pulling pranks on everyone from the Captain to the doctor; they were always up to something. Even some of their attacks demonstrated the trickery and light-heartedness of their natures.

She watched them now from behind her book as they tinkered with some new toy, a small smile on her face. Their shenanigans kept things lively at least.


	15. Alone in the Universe

Word: Paradigm – a standard or method of operation  
Characters: Smoker and Conis  
Pairing: T

**Alone in the Universe**

She didn't know much about the world below the clouds. Yet she would often sit with her lyre and wonder if there was someone down there going through the same things as her. She was trapped by the paradigm of Skypiea. She loved her home but sometimes the constant vigilance and divine fear all got to be too much.

So she would sit and play her lyre; a melancholy song drifting through the heavens. In her heart she knew he existed, the man who was just as trapped as she was, the man who made it so she wasn't alone in the universe.

He knew nothing of the world that existed in the sky. His life revolved around the ocean. Yet on days where his superiors got to him more than others he would stare into the sky. Nothing more than a shimmer of smoke, uncontrolled haze in his fury and frustration.

He pushed the standards of the Marine to the edge, testing to see how far they would go. On the days the order snapped back on him he took his solace in the sky. Far away from the heartless ocean where perhaps, even he had a guardian angel.


	16. Kiss

Word: Flabbergasted – overcome with astonishment  
Pairing: Usopp x Robin  
Rating: T

**Kiss**

Soft lips pressed against his with the lightest of touches. When he didn't pull away, mainly because he was frozen in fear, they pressed harder. The soft lips slid against his own, her tongue slipping out to gloss over his bottom lip which he couldn't keep from trembling under her touch. Acting on pure instincts, his brain having long since abandoned him, he kissed her back. He kissed her shyly, this was something new to him. Their lips slid together, saliva making them move easily and he pressed closer. The kiss went on and his brain continued to stay silent until his lungs couldn't bear it anymore. He pulled apart and sucked in a much need breath, the fresh oxygen kick started his brain into a rambling frenzy.

Twinkling azure eyes smiled back at him, amusement and affection clear in their gaze. He had certainly not expected this, never in his wildest lies had he thought of this. He tried to wrap his mind around the idea of what had just happened. He couldn't process it yet his brain was screaming it over and over again in his shell-shocked head.

_NICO ROBIN KISSED ME. NICO ROBIN KISSED __**ME, **__USOPP._

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was so much more than that. He was flabbergasted. Thoroughly and completely flabbergasted without hope of calm. Yet not her. No, she was perfectly calm. Standing confidently in front of him as if she had simply asked the time as opposed to having just gave him his first and most amazing kiss.

His mind raced in its astonishment and his body twitched. He didn't know whether he should faint or kiss her again. He wanted to kiss her again but in his astonishment he couldn't be sure she'd welcome it. As his mind was still processing and debating she leaned forward and kissed him again.


	17. Irresitible

Word: Feckless – ineffective, futile  
Pairing: Ace x Johnny  
Rating: M

**Irresistible**

Johnny was sitting at the bar flipping through the newest stack of wanted posters the marines had put out. Not many new faces, in fact the majority simply contained an updated picture. He was about to toss them aside when one caught his attention. A familiar face smirked back at him from the paper.

"Zoro-aniki." He breathed

"Now that guy knows what he's doing."

The words were sultry, coming from his left. Johnny turned his head slowly and found himself looking into the well-known, freckled face of Portgas D. Ace. One of Whitebeard's best men, a pirate Johnny would never dare take on. Johnny blinked and stared at the pirate in shock, was Portgas D. Ace really talking to him about Roronoa Zoro.

"You know Zoro-aniki?"

A slow, sly smile spread across Ace's face making him look entirely irresistible.

"Do I know him? Yeah I guess you could say that." Ace practically purred, giving Johnny a saucy wink.

Johnny's mouth dropped open, Zoro had slept with this guy, his Zoro had slept with Portgas D. Ace.

"If you're a friend of the swordsman I'd love to get to know you."

Seduction and innuendo coated the words, sending a shiver down Johnny' spine.

"I don't get to know random strangers." Johnny said icily.

It wasn't exactly true, in fact it was pretty much the opposite of truth but he wasn't going to get laid just because he knew Zoro. He had some standards.

"Oh we're not strangers."

"We're not?" he questioned sceptically.

"Oh no, not at all. You know who I am, you know I am the one in your dirtiest, kinkiest fantasies."

Johnny's mouth had gone dry, and when exactly had Ace's hand travelled up his thigh.

"We already know each other and now I want... no I need you to know me better. I need you to know me inside and out."

Ace's voice dropped deliciously low on the word 'inside'. Johnny remained silent, trying to resist the charms of the pirate but his body betrayed him. His cock jumped at the proximity of Ace's warm hand. Ace's fingers just barely brushed his erection and Johnny's hips were pushing forward. Then the hand was gone and Ace was slipping off of the bar stool and sauntering away.

Johnny wanted to scream in protest until he realized where the other man was heading. After several agonizingly slow seconds Johnny followed him into the bathroom. He barely made it through the door before Ace had yanked him against his hard frame. Their erections ground together as their mouths clashed. They stumbled blindly up against a wall, clothes already coming off so heated flesh could press against heated flesh.

Johnny groped for his pants to find the bottle of lube he knew was there, Ace stopped him however with a rough bite to his shoulder. He turned his head only to let out a desperate moan at the sight in front of him. Ace's bottom lip was sucked in between his teeth, eyes closed in pleasure while he slowly fucked himself with his fingers. Ace impaled himself again and again letting out mewls and whimpers as Johnny got harder and harder.

Finally Johnny couldn't wait another moment before burying himself in Ace's heat. He pulled Ace's hand away and brought it to his mouth. His tongue slipped out to flick across the digits, Ace's flavour exploding on his tongue. As he brought them completely into his mouth he pushed into Ace. The sudden heat and tightness nearly had him coming right then and there. He paused, struggling to retain some composure but Ace was impatient and soon Johnny was pounding into the freckled pirate.

After all, by now he knew resisting Ace was completely feckless.


	18. Your Time Will Come

Word: Incumbent – obligatory  
Pairing: Franky x Ace  
Rating: T

**Your Time Will Come**

Franky had heard many stories about Portgas D. Ace. He had heard stories back in Water 7, and he heard even more stories aboard the Thousand Sunny. It seemed as if most members of the crew had some run-in with the pirate to speak of, or to keep secret as it were. The logia user was a notorious flirt and as far as Franky could tell the only members of his brother's crew he had yet to hit on were Chopper, Luffy, Brook and himself. Of course Luffy was his brother, Chopper was well a reindeer and the fire logia had yet to meet either him or Brook.

As Brook was nothing more than a skeleton Franky figured the other pirate would probably leave him alone. Which left him. If they were ever to run into Portgas D. Ace, cyborg or not Franky figured he'd be the incumbent recipient of Ace's charms. It was enough to have him almost wanting to meet the guy. Everyone had been willing to put their own adventures on hold to rescue their captain's brother if he wished. Franky was no exception. Though he probably had a bit of a different incentive than everyone else.

However, they did not go after Ace. But Franky wasn't worried, he knew the pirate's reputation well enough to safely assume he'd be meeting him some day. Some day he'd have his time with Fire Fist Ace.


	19. Night

_Sorry it is a day late, yesterday was my friend's 21__st__ birthday and I basically devoted my day to her._

Word: Coalesce – to unite or come together  
Pairing: Robin x Franky  
Rating: T

**Night**

The sun had set, the moon was high. The crew was asleep save the two figures coming together under the stars. Cloaked in the cover of night they were pulled together. United by their love. Strengthened by their past experiences. Under the cloak of night they came together; man and woman. It was simple and sacred. Past sins were washed away in the moonlight while the stars smiled down at the bourgeoning love.

His brightness and colour fit with her sombre maturity. A man and woman offering the other completeness. United they were whole; complete. Together they brightened the night.


	20. Efficient

Word: Efficacy – efficiency  
Pairing: Sanji x Luffy  
Rating: T

**Efficient**

Sanji liked to be efficient. He did things with efficacy, no waste. You could see his efficacy in his cooking; not a scrap went to waste. You could see his efficacy in his flirting; not a girl un-wooed. He liked to be efficient.

Luffy wasn't always like this however, he didn't get straight to the point, didn't do things in the most direct way possible. He did things his own way, efficient or not. Sanji used to think of this as a negative thing. After all if their captain was more efficient it would be smoother sailing.

However, as his captain's tongue trailed slowly up his body, twirling around one nipple while his fingers pinched the other, Sanji changed his mind. As Luffy moved at his own pace, stirring Sanji into a hormonal frenzy he realized that efficacy wasn't synonymous with passion.


	21. On and On

Word: Incessant – never ending  
Pairing: Zoro x Robin (for reals this time)  
Rating: T

**On and On**

When it came to the swordsman and the archaeologist everything seemed to be done to the excess. When Robin first joined the crew Zoro ignored her incessantly. So he didn't trust her, everyone got that. Yet he continued to pay her no attention.

Whatever it was that changed his mind about the woman didn't change his tendencies. Now that she was trust-worthy she was almost the center of his attention, in a subtle way of course. The flirting was becoming rather hard to ignore however. The two of them flirted day and night. Light touches, hidden smiles and the looks. The looks passing between them could ignite a forest fire.

Of course the flirting didn't stop when they finally acted on their feelings. Oh no, that would be too simple. Instead the flirting just became more intimate. The flirting was incessant, you couldn't go through five minutes in their presence without witnessing it. Of course it wasn't only the flirting that was incessant. The crew had taken to looking forward to days in town so that they wouldn't be kept up half the night by the guttural cries coming from the crow's nest, Robin's room, the kitchen (to Sanji's horror), the deck and random other places.

Then the cries suddenly disappeared, or were muffled much better. This pacified Nami, for she was finally able to get her beauty sleep. This peace however disappeared the day Nami saw Robin slipping out of an adult store with a bag. As the realization of why there was less noise hit, Nami found that the silence was louder than the cries.


	22. Words

_I am going to be going on a brief hiatus concerning this section... I have a busy week coming up and I just need to focus on school._

Word: Malign – to speak or make evil of  
Pairing: Smoker x Zoro  
Rating: T

**Words**

Words. Zoro never had been a fan of them. He much preferred action. Action was clearer, not so much with the hidden meanings. You punch a guy and it doesn't mean you think they're nice. Words on the other hand have a way of getting you in trouble. Words can be misunderstood and misinterpreted. Zoro and words didn't get along very well. He was in the current position because of words.

His current position was on his back, legs spread with one pissed off marine pounding into him. Said marine didn't like him and he didn't like the marine however Zoro had made the mistake of mentioning how the marine hadn't been able to handle a certain fire using D. brother. The sexual innuendo had slipped into the words accidentally. Personally Zoro blamed Ace. The guy practically screamed sex, it was impossible to even mention the guy in a completely platonic way. Mentioning Ace had been wrong in more than one way. Not only shouldn't he have challenged Smoker's manhood he shouldn't have done it using Ace.

Of course all that said his position wasn't all that bad. Smoker was a pretty good looking guy and damn did he know how to fuck a guy. Zoro could pretty much just lay there and take it as Smoker pounded into him again and again, reaching deep and hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Zoro's legs were quivering from the impact and cry after cry was wrenched out of his throat.

As Zoro limped away from the encounter he decided not to speak bad of Ace or Smoker again. At least not for a few days.


	23. Jump

_I know I was going on hiatus... but I saw the word and thought of Zoro and Sanji and well I needed a break from studying....._

Word: Circumvent – to go around or bypass  
Pairing: Zoro x Sanji (I cheated, chose the pairing myself)  
Rating: T

**Jump**

Sanji liked to court women. Courting was one of the best parts of any relationship. The slow build-up of emotions, the new information you learn every day. It all worked together to go towards the actual relationship. As much as he loved courting, that whole step got circumvented with the swordsman.

They had gone from bickering, begrudging friendship to bypassing everything else and jumping right to fucking against any flat surface any time possible. Not that he minded, Sanji figured courtship wouldn't work so well with the swordsman anyhow. It was much better to circumvent it. He could avoid a lot of embarrassing situations this way. He didn't mind making a fool of himself for women. He would sacrifice himself on the altar of love without a moment's hesitation. He wasn't sure he wanted the swordsman to have any of those occasions to hold over him. He certainly didn't want it to be made public knowledge that the swordsman could reduce him to a begging mess just as easily as any full breasted woman.

However, he found he couldn't completely go around the whole courtship idea. Even if he already had the end result he couldn't help but court the swordsman in small degrees. An extra helping of food at dinner time, a glass of water ready for him when he came in from training, a massage at the end of the day. They were all subtle things that he couldn't completely bypass.

"Oi Cook. I'm ready for my massage." Zoro leered.

Of course the affection and romance of the courtship was totally lost on the swordsman.


	24. Someday

Word: Tacit – unvoiced, unspoken, implied  
Pairing: Luffy x Vivi (as requested)  
Rating: T

**Someday**

It had been a silent conversation, things shared by touches, looks and smiles instead of words. It was in the way his hand had lingered on hers, unwilling to part just yet. In the way their lips moved softly together in what definitely wasn't a goodbye. It was in the love and hope shining through the tears. It was a tacit agreement that it wasn't goodbye just good night. They would both continue on their own adventures, strong and sure of the love they had parted ways from. Everything was assured in a promise of return in a well-known grin. He would leave and reach the stars and come back to her as the Pirate King, ready to claim his queen.


	25. Muse

Word: Muse – a guiding spirit; a source of inspiration  
Pairing: Zoro x Cabaji  
Rating: T

**Muse**

As a member of Buggy's crew he had encountered many things, had been on many adventures. Cabaji had seen incredible things, in fact his boss was one of them. Yet nothing inspired him like the green-haired swordsman. Cabaji loathed that man for taking him out, he loathed him for being a part of the destruction that had sent them back to sea.

Still he admired the swordsman for everything else. The ex-pirate hunter had fought him with a serious wound and still won. Cabaji wasn't sued to being defeated and certainly not by someone who was already injured. He had thrown his best tricks at the teen but they seemed to do nothing but encourage him.

So yes, Cabaji loathed Roronoa Zoro but it was with his image in mind that he started to train harder.


	26. Flexible

Word: Concentrate – to bring all efforts to focus on one activity  
Pairing: Zoro x Luffy  
Rating: T

**Flexible**

It amazed the swordsman that his captain's concentration was so flexible. In a fight the young boy was incredibly focused on his enemy and kept going until the threat was removed. Yet on any given occasion any number of things could capture his attention, nothing holding his concentration for long. Food, shiny objects, something different. They could all steal the rubber boy's attention from a conversation, game or chore.

There was another thing however that once it captured the captain's attention would hold his concentration. That was the swordsman. The boy who couldn't make it through a game of tag without getting sidetracked was content to simply sit and watch the swordsman train for hours. He'd watch him lift weight after weight, his wide eyes trained on the rippling muscles.

And of course he was always rewarded for such concentration.


	27. Praise

Word: Extol – to praise highly  
Pairing: Sanji x Vivi  
Rating: T

**Praises**

There were several things Vivi learned while traveling with the Strawhats. Some lessons were important and she learned about strength, friendship and determination. Others were less so such as it was nearly impossible to wake the swordsman if he didn't want to get up, that Luffy had a bottomless pit for a stomach and that milk really could come out of your nose. But perhaps her favourite thins to discover was the exact tone of sincerity to lace the cook's voice when he spoke her praises.

Sanji wasn't one to hold back praises when it came tot he female population. He would fawn and worship most women he encountered. It hadn't taken Vivi long to figure that out. What had taken awhile was to notice the subtle differences in his voice depending on the sincerity of his love.

That wasn't to say Sanji was lying about his affections, it was just for the most part they were merely superficial adorations. When he extolled Vivi's virtues, anything from a smile to her determination, there was a simple sincerity that spoke volumes.

Sanji would extol a blush and Vivi could hear the depth of its meaning, she would understand the power of his love. Whenever Sanji would talk to her or about her this subtle tone was present. It was there just for her. Not even Nami got this tone and so Vivi cherished each and every praise he offered.


	28. Light bulb

_I am back, and back to doing it at random again as opposed to some of the requested pairings I have been doing... I am still open to requests however_

Word: Epiphany – sudden and complete understanding  
Pairing: Sanji x Luffy  
Rating: T

**Light bulb**

It all happened so gradually that he didn't even see it coming. Not that he could have prepared himself for it in any way. He was pretty sure had he realized what was happening he would have ignored it, denied it until it all became too glaringly obvious.

And glaringly obvious it had become. To him at least. It had just been a regular dinner aboard the ship when he had an epiphany. It was as if a light bulb had been flicked on in a dark room. Everything made sense and it was all so obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed.

What had caused this massive epiphany? A fork.

Or more accurately the lack of a fork in the rubber boy's arm. Everyone was used to defending their plate from the constantly hungry captain. They all had their own methods and Sanji's favourite one was stabbing the offending limb with his fork. Yet here he was sitting at the dinner table eating one of his favourite dishes and when the rubber arm stretched to help himself he did nothing. He let the captain snatch an extra morsel of food without a word or movement of protest.

Since when did he let the captain steal his food, one of his favourites on top of that. Food aside he should be punishing the energetic boy for his lack of manners. The realization shone a light on all of the other things that had been happening lately.  
Everything from extra meat in the food, snacks for the hyper captain and not yelling at him as much when he pissed off Nami.

Sanji didn't know how it had happened but it was there before him now as clear as crystal. He had fallen for the boy.


	29. Silent Fan

Word: Aficionado – fan or enthusiast  
Characters: Vivi and Shanks  
Rating: T

**Silent Fan**

The bluenette princess had never met the red-haired pirate. She had barely heard of him before her stint with the Strawhats but by the time she was waving goodbye to her new nakama she had become one of his biggest fans.

People might not understand why or follow her logic but in Vivi's mind it was pretty simple. If it weren't for Shanks she never would have met Luffy. It was the red-haired pirate who shaped and influenced the rubber boy and spurred him to set out on his adventures. These adventures that had made it so their paths had crossed.

So she was a silent aficionado, each day silently thanking the man she didn't know for starting it all. After all if Shanks had accepted the rubber boy into his crew Vivi would never have had the chance for the greatest love story of her life.


	30. Brotherly Law

Word: Consonance – agreement or accord  
Characters: Luffy and Ace  
Rating: T

**Brotherly Law**

It had been decided long before Luffy had set out on his own adventure that he wasn't going to join Whitebeard's crew. Just as Ace wasn't going to leave Whitebeard. Ace was happy to help a man he considered great to achieve the highest glory for a pirate, for him the adventure was enough. Luffy, he needed to be the best, he needed to prove he could do it. Besides Luffy would never take orders from someone else. However, first and foremost they were brothers. Brothers and friends and while they might belong to different crews they would always remain the D. brothers. So it was agreed without having to say anything that if they met on the sea they wouldn't fight. They would have their brotherly wrestles and competitions but never under any circumstance would one try to destroy the other. That was the agreement, it was their brotherly law.


	31. Lust

Word: Insatiable  
Pairing: Zoro x Sanji  
Rating: T bordering on M

**Lust**

Sanji's long, lean legs wrapped tightly around Zoro's waist. Squeezing tightly as Zoro pounded into him. Everything about Sanji was tight. Zoro couldn't resist the man, couldn't resist his heat, his tightness, his scent. The cook had drugged him with nicotine kisses and the tight, tight heat and Zoro was addicted. He pulled most of the way out, slowly ever so slowly, then with a grunt rammed back into the willing ass. For his part Sanji just moaned and whimpered taking it all, squeezing Zoro as if he didn't want him to leave. His knees pushing hard into the mattress. The cook's back arched obscenely and Zoro twisted his neck around for a searing kiss. His tongue delved in, massaging Sanji's with casual familiarity. It didn't matter how many times he kissed the cook, he could never get enough. So he took him again and again, forever trying to quell his insatiable lust.


	32. The Deserving

Word: Estimable – deserving respect or admiration  
Pairing: Nami x Usopp  
Rating: T

**The Deserving**

Nami lounged under the sun musing about the people who become her nakama. It was a bit of motley crew, each person amazing in their own way. While it was true that certain members stood out more than others, after all both Zoro and Luffy had a way of demanding attention. To her however there was one man who stood out above the rest. He didn't have extraordinary strength or a special power, he was just a regular guy. To Nami that was more estimable than anything the other members possessed. He was just an average guy daring to travel the seas with some of the most powerful people out there. Some might say he wasn't courageous or that he was a weakling but she knew better. He had courage, determination and heart. Without these things he never would have made it this far, without these things he wouldn't have faced off against Luffy himself over Merry. In fact it was when he took Luffy on, knees trembling, voice shaking but still standing strong that Nami realized just how much she respected and admired him. It was when he get standing back up that she fell in love with him. And it was when he finally rejoined the crew that her hopes burst free and her heart felt light, truly light for the first time in years. Yes, Usopp was highly estimable.


	33. The Word

Word: Ageism – discrimination against an age group  
Pairing: Vivi x Robin  
Rating: T

**The Word**

"Now I didn't have you pegged as an ageist."

Somehow she knew the exact right word to use. The one word that would make her change her mind, make her confidence falter and morals waver. She had known this woman for the briefest of time and already she knew that she was someone to be reckoned with. Which wasn't surprising, you didn't make it to be top-lady of Baroque Works by chance.

"I-I'm not." She stammered, her fingers toying with blue hair nervously.

"Is that so?"

The tall, suave women approached her once more. Confidence present in every movement, in every subtle sway of the hips and flutter of the eyelashes. No one other than her would have managed to choose the one word out of infinite possibilities. No, no one other than her would have chosen the same word that she herself had used to convince her way into Baroque Works to begin with.

She knew she had no choice but to go along with the game. Besides the closer she got the more her resolves faded away. As the distance between their bodies closed her courage rose and she found herself taking a step forward. Taking another step and another until she was pressed right up against the older woman. Then leaning up on her toes she pressed their lips together in a sweet first kiss that had them both soon pressing for more.

No one, not even Baroque Works' top lady was going to get away with accusing her of ageism.


	34. Burned

Word: Gusto – enthusiasm or keen enjoyment  
Pairing: Smoker x Ace (I swear I didn't cheat)  
Rating: M

**Burned**

The kid was everything he was not. He was young, outgoing, enthusiastic and of course a pirate. He was cocky, reckless and a thousand other adjectives that could never quite sum him up. He had such a gusto to him that it didn't matter that Smoker was older, more mature and on the other side of the law from him. None of it mattered when Portgas D. Ace sauntered into his life.

The first fight with the brat had left him frustrated and irritated. Not only had the straw-hat punk gotten away but he had never met someone his powers had basically zero affect on before. He had been pacing his room, more like tearing it apart in barely constrained frustration when the brat had shown back up. The logia user's entrance via the window had caught the marine off guard, something else that never happened before.

Ace had slid lithely into the room and sauntered right up to Smoker, as cocky as usual. It didn't seem to faze him that he was in a marine captain's room on a marine ship. He just waltzed right up and pressed his lips to Smoker's in a hard kiss. Smoker was once again taken by surprise and Ace used it to his advantage to press closer and force his tongue into the older man's mouth. Smoker regained his wits and pushed the young pirate off of him.

"Insolent brat." He spat.

"I thought you could use some release."

Ace's retort was sinfully smooth and without even sparing a second glance over his shoulder he moved toward the small bed in the corner. As he walked over he tossed his hat to the floor and kicked his boots off.

"Should I take my pants off or do you want to do that?"

Smoker could only stare at the kid in shock. The smooth muscles rippled as he climbed onto the bed, still wearing the pants. With a smirk he spread himself wantonly over the bed flashing Smoker an enticing grin. Smoker was surprised to feel his cock twitch at the sight before him. There was a look of keen enjoyment in Ace's eyes and Smoker knew that his discomfort was turning the brat on. He was dismayed however to admit that the kid's gusto was in return turning him on.

He took a step toward the bed before stopping himself. He couldn't just go over and fuck the guy because he showed gusto. He was a marine! He captured scum like Portgas D. Ace not lusted after them. A low groan drew him out of his inner argument and he looked up to see Ace rubbing himself through his pants. The boy was writhing on the bed, eyes heavy with pleasure as his palm dug into his crotch.

The last of Smoker's control snapped and he smoked over to the bed just to get there faster. Ace was covered in a thin veil of smoke that materialized into Smoker, the sudden weight making the boy mewl. Smoker's mouth was on his instantly, swallowing the rest of the sound and his tongue pushing in, demanding dominance which Ace eagerly offered. Ace ground his hips upwards, their clothed erections pulsing with the friction. The heat emanating between them was so intense that Smoker swore the brat had to be amplifying it with his power. False or not the heat was driving him crazy and he was overcome with the realization that they were both still wearing way too many clothes.

He broke apart from the kid, panting heavily and moving to his neck. His teeth dug in and he sucked hard, being sure to leave a mark. Proof that he was there. As he marred the tanned flesh of Ace's neck his hands trailed roughly over the heated flesh down to the top of his low-slung pants. With a quick yank he had them down over the boy's firm ass. Ace arching up to allow the garment to be removed easily, his weeping erection freed from the constraint and now digging into Smoker.

Suddenly the smell of burning fabric reached Smoker's nose and he let out a startled grunt when he saw the fire was coming from his pants, and more specifically a certain logia user's flaming hands on the said pants.

"What the fuck!" Smoker growled, swatting at the licking flames.

Ace smirked at the marine before yanking the pants off of him, the flames disappearing in a wisp of smoke that seemed to taunt the older man.

"Fucking brat."

"It got them off didn't it."

Smoker responded by thrusting into the insolent brat, sweat and pre-cum the only lubricant. He was impossibly tight, squeezing Smoker so painfully that he had to pause to keep from coming right then and there. Ace let out a pained cry his short nails digging into Smoker's strong back. Smoker held still in the boy, allowing himself to regain some control and allowing the boy to adjust to the sudden painful intrusion.

Their breaths were coming in heavy pants as they held still on the bed, both of them shaking with the effort. Smoker wanted nothing more that to pull back and drive into Ace again and again but recognized the cruelty of not letting him adjust. Ace didn't make him wait long however and as soon as the pain started to fade he was writhing, whimpering and begging for movement. Smoker obliged, pulling halfway out ever so slowly, watching the quivering muscles of the kid. Then with a twist of his hips he slammed back into him forcing a wanton moan out of Ace.

They moved together, a harsh collision of sweat-soaked bodies, the heat practically sizzling off of them. Each slap of skin against skin amplifying the tension and the pressure building within them until it was all too much and Ace was squeezing oh so tight. Milking every last drop out of him and more. Blinding white light flashed behind Smoker's eyes and all of his bones and muscles turned to jelly as he collapsed on top of the smirking brat.

"Not bad old man." Ace panted into his ear.

The kid was everything he was not. They were opponents on almost everything but none of it mattered when Smoker was buried in his tight, tight heat. None of it mattered so he let the kid's gusto burn him.


	35. Necesity

Word: Sustenance – means of sustaining life, nourishment  
Pairing: Luffy x Sanji  
Rating: T

**Necessity**

Luffy lay stretched across the lion's head of Sunny as the gulls flew overhead. The lion's head was his spot on the ship, the one place that he could always go to and no one would bother him unless he wanted them to. There were several reasons why this was the captain's preferred spot. He enjoyed the thrill of being perched so precariously over the deadly ocean, he enjoyed the fact that is was most definitely not designed as a seat, he liked watching the ocean disappearing under the helm. There were many reasons he loved this spot but perhaps his favourite was that it was an excellent vantage point to see the activity happening on deck.

He saw the blond cook waltz out of the galley with a tray of drinks. Two perfectly made smoothies, one for each of his "precious angels". They were poured into the cup in a swirl of colour and topped with a cute little umbrella. Luffy's mouth watered at the sight of it but knew better than to try and take one. The cook was flirty and love-struck as usual, batting his eyes and bowing low. Luffy chuckled lightly from his spot on the lion's head. He loved watching Sanji. He loved the way he moved, the way he spoke and the way that in spite of everything he continued to dote faithfully on the women.

Sanji was his sustenance. Without the blond cook Luffy most certainly would not survive. It wasn't just the cooking however, contrary to what most people thought he saw more than just food when he saw the chain-smoking blond. Sure the cook provided nourishment in the form of meat and meals but he provided so much more than that. Luffy figured if he absolutely had to and there was no other option he could go on without food for awhile and while he'd prefer not to he could make himself something. Going on without Sanji was a different thing.

Luffy fed off of the love the cook radiated, was nourished by sweet touches and whispered words. When the cook finished with the girls and sashayed back to the galley, empty tray in hand Luffy slid off of his seat. Stretching out he walked across the deck to the door Sanji had just disappeared through. When he got inside Sanji had his back turned to the door, busy cleaning up the dishes he had used to make the drinks. Luffy walked up behind him and snaked an arm around the thin waist. He pressed his face into Sanji's back between the smooth lines of his shoulder blades.

"Thank you" he muffled into the clean shirt.

Sanji turned around in the boy's grasp to place a soft kiss to the equally soft lips. Sanji tasted like cigarettes and mangoes today and Luffy greedily took the flavour in. When he pulled back Sanji smiled at him before pushing him off with a muttered complaint about letting him get his work done. Luffy just grinned and bounded over to the table where his very own smoothie sat waiting.


	36. Malfunction

_Ugh... I don't really like this one but it's what came out... it just wasn't flowing nice. Sorry..._

Word: Psychosis – a state of severe mental disorder  
Pairing: Zoro x Luffy  
Rating: T

**Malfunction**

When it came to the swordsman it was as if he had a psychosis. A special Roronoa Zoro psychosis that causes his entire body to shirt-circuit and malfunction. When Zoro touched him his brain would lose its ability to function, forgetting to tell its body to do routine things such as breathing. Coherent thoughts were non-existent and beyond any hope.

Monkey D. Luffy could understand more things than people realized. He had a knack for reading people and knowing what needed to be done or said. He had always had this ability but put him next to Roronoa Zoro and it all disappeared. Next to the swordsman Luffy's brain simply malfunctioned.


	37. Easy

Word: Acquiesce – to agree without protest  
Pairing: Johnny x Nami  
Rating: T

**Easy**

It had all been too easy. She had been surprised at just how easily he had bent to her whims. If stealing the Merry from Johnny and Yosaku was easy than this was much more so.

"So easy." She murmured to the boy under her.

He opened his mouth, probably to attempt some sort of retort that would soothe his ego but she ground her hips downwards and let her inner muscles clench and all that came out was a needy moan.

"Fuck" Johnny managed to gasp out between moans.

Nami bent down to steal a kiss from dry lips, loving the way his eyes seemed to darken even further. His eyes were almost pitch black with desire, for once not hidden behind sunglasses. She had demanded they be removed and in less than a second they had been tossed across the room.

Nami continued to twist her hips, rising and sinking back down on Johnny letting the pressure build, build and build. Johnny's hip were thrusting up, his back arching off the bed, forcing himself deeper into her. Guttural grunts and moans filled the room. Nami was dizzy with want and she frantically continued to ride him, desperate for release.

Nami needed release, after everything she had just been through release was necessary. However her options had been limited. She couldn't very well sleep with one of her crew mates and she definitely wasn't going to whore herself out to a town member so basically it had been Johnny or Yosaku. She knew either of them would gladly take her up on her offer, no protests, no questions. Getting Johnny aside had been pretty easy, a coy smile, a little nod and he was following her into an empty house. Once she got him alone in the room he had been putty in her hands, agreeing to anything and everything without a murmur of protest.

"Harder" she panted slightly.

Johnny renewed his forces and their bodies slammed together again and again until there was a tremor running through her body. Buzzing and indicating release was close, oh so close. Then it was upon her, taking her over, pulling her under. She was consumed by the raw power of it as her orgasm tore through her body, wrenching a cry from her raw throat. Johnny came soon after, her complete tightness dragging him into his own climax his body stiffening under her before relaxing completely.

As they both lay there nothing more than a sack of melted bones Nami once again thought about just how easy it had been.


	38. Lessons

Word: Myriad – a variety or great many  
Characters: Ace and Shanks  
Rating: K

**Lessons**

The man had taught him a myriad of things, was more of a father to him than the guy that was biologically so. When he was growing up it was Shanks who had taught him things, who had showed him how to have a good time and to deal with the bad times. Shanks had shown him the importance of having good nakama, he had shown him that crew mates were essential. It was from watching Shanks and his crew that Ace knew he wanted to go out and help someone great accomplish their dreams.

Shanks was a barrel of laughs and good times but you always had to be aware. You let your guard down and who knows what would happen to you. Shanks with his trickster ways had heightened Ace's senses. Shanks showed Ace the fun and adventure that was to be had in the world of piracy. Shanks did what he wanted when he wanted and Ace wanted the freedom Shanks claimed that piracy offered.

So Ace took the lessons the red-haired pirate had shown him and set out on his own adventure, ready to have his name be whispered in awed glory like Shanks.


	39. Perfect Paradox

Word: Encapsulate – to summarize  
Pairing: Luffy x Nami  
Rating: T

**Perfect Paradox**

It's Luffy had to summarize their relationship in one word it would probably have to be paradoxical. They were about as different as you could get. Where he was easy-going and forgiving, Nami would be cautious and if you betrayed her winning back that trust was near impossible. Luffy saw the adventure in every situation, dangerous or not. Nami was plotting how to get them out of the situation. They were opposites in many ways yet they were perfect together.

The paradox of their relationship extended beyond their personalities though. Luffy's feelings made him more affectionate, Nami's made her more violent. But it didn't matter how paradoxical it was because they both knew how the other felt and really it was perfect. To Luffy their relationship was the perfect paradox.


	40. First Impressions

_Thanks for reading this story section. I have been meaning to do this last one for awhile now. This is it for Word of a Say though._

Word: Innocuous – harmless; unlikely to cause injury  
Pairing: Luffy x Vivi  
Rating: T

**First Impressions**

She knew better than most that first impressions could be highly inaccurate. Looking at Pell you wouldn't think of kindness and adventure but that is just what he provided her. So why she let her first impression of the rubber boy tell her he was innocuous she didn't know.

Monkey D. Luffy was anything but innocuous and he had the bounty to prove it. Whether his damage was innocent and unintentional or targeted Luffy was not harmless. He was someone to be reckoned with, a force that carved his way wherever he chose to go.

It didn't take long for her to realize her first impression had been off. So when Luffy found his way into her heart she should have been expecting the heartbreak that would come when he left. Because Luffy wasn't innocuous and that included his love.


End file.
